


Touch me, Tease me, Feel me up

by Tasteful_Noods



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, Lucas is an animal in bed, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasteful_Noods/pseuds/Tasteful_Noods
Summary: Baby we two distant strangersI know you don't speak my languageBut I love the way he's talking to meOrYou meet Lucas at a nightclub and he dont speak much english but he is hot so you hook up.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Touch me, Tease me, Feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to love talk as the back track while reading this and Lucas's parts will just hit diffrent I promise.

You had no idea what you were doing here but holy shit you were having so much fun, it was probably 1 in the morning and you were being led by your friends through the crowded streets of São Paulo, you and a couple friends had pooled some savings and booked a spur of the moment vacation in brazil, one of the hottest locations in the world for partying and clubbing. Currently you guys had been club hopping, checking out the diffrent vibes of each one and none of them had spoken to you, they had either a boring crowd or older people. 

After a bit of walking around, you all had come accross a brightly lit, building that was painted red, the color of sin, and a large sparkling sign on top of the building read NeoCity. The music coming from inside was pretty good and the men and women walking in were very, very hot. You shared a look with all your friends and then as a unit started heading to the long line. 

You guys stood in the line for what felt like forever and slowly the line shortened but as the people were let in it was cut off right before you and your friends were able to get in. Groans of disaproval came from not only your group but the many people behind you. Again you had to wait. After a bit the front door opened and a man came out, he stopped at the front and observed the long line waiting to enter the night club. He turned to talk to the bouncer and before he walked back in he turned as he noticed you and your friends. He stopped and you got a good look at him. Right off the bat you noticed how tall he was, he was huge, and even under his prestine blazer you could tell his arms big and long. He was handsome too, beautiful square jaw and full lips, his eyes were sharp and intense and you felt so exposed as he raked them over your body, clearly checking you out and your friends as well. After a bit he smiled and walked over. 

"Well hello ladies, how are we doing tonight?" He asked you guy and you all just nodded and said you were good, just waiting to get in.

"Well I noticed the wait is probably going to be pretty long and I would hate for a gorgeous bunch of girls such as yourselves to wait out here, were its noisy and crowded. Why don't you follow me through our V.I.P. doors? My associates and I will take great care of you" he explained as he unhooked the rope divider and gesturing to the set of double door that was adjacent to the main entrance. You and your friends looked at eachother in disbelief and excitement at his words, but just being cautious you turned and asked him "Thats so nice of you but who exactly are you and your associates?" You asked,he smirked and leaned down like he was going to whisper in your ear,

"We happen to be the owners of this night club." And with that he winked at you and gestured again for you and your friends to follow him, you all just excitedly and nervously followed him through the secluded set of double doors into the loud sexy abyss that was Neo City. 

Once inside the tall man turned to you and again gave you that look like he was devouring you with his eyes,

"You can call me Johnny, by the way" he leaned down so you could hear him over the music, he must be American, you thought to yourself. His english was perfect and he didnt have any kind of accent he also didn't really look Brazilian.

" Oh, im Y/N" you introduced yourself and he smirked again and this time he leaned down so close you could feel his breath on your earlobe. It sent a wave of shivers down your body.

"That's a beautiful name." He said then without another word gestured for you to follow him. He led you and your friends up some stairs and onto a sort of open bacony that over looked the rest of the night club, there was couches and table and a few spots on the floor with pillows and stands for drinks. There were a few people ther already, some couples and girls and guys just mingling, all of them though, were extremely attractive. 

Johnny had told you and your friends to make yourselves comfortable and he was going to be right back. 

You and your friends found a couch with a table close to the railing of the balcony so that you could watch all the people dance. A waiter came by and took your drink orders and promptly returned so you guys could start drinking. You guys started with a round of tequila shots with a salt and lime chaser, after that you got your drink which was a sex on the beach, strong but oh so sweet.

After a bit you looked over and saw that Johnny had retuned but he had 3 other men with him and it looked like they all walked off the page of a Calvin Klein ad as they approached. Johnny walked over and gestured to the men with him,

"Hello ladies I just wanted to introduce you to a couple of my associates, this is Jaehyun," he gestured to a brown haired, gorgeous man who smiled showing a prefect set of dimples,

"Hello, Im Jaehyun and I'm so pleased to meet you all," he said in a smooth deep voice 

"And this is Ten" Johnny gestured to a smaller man next to him, he had midnight black hair, though he wasnt as tall or built like the other 3 he made up for it in beauty and style. He bowed slightly and greeted you and your friends

"Call me Ten, Johnny wasn't lying when he said you all were a lovely group of gorgeous women" he smiled as you all felt yourselves blush, and lastly Johnny introduced the 3rd man who he claimed was named Lucas and holy shit was this guy hot, like scortching hot. Johnny and the other two were hot but the way Lucas had been staring at you since they walked in had you feeling like your skin was going to melt. Lucas didn't say anything but instead he nodded cooly. After introductions Johnny, Jaehyun and Ten sat on the couch across from your guy's and started chatting with you and your friends. 

You tried to focus on what was being said in the conversation but you couldn't quite keep your thoughts straight as Lucas had decided to take a seat on the couch armrest right next to you. 

You snuck a glance up at him and he sat there perched like a god, seemingly focused on the coversation but all you could feel was the heat from his large body and smell the sweet yet deep scent of his cologne. You didnt know if you felt dizzy from the alcohol or from your arousal, all you could do was sit and sip your second drink and try to stay upright. Vaguely you heard the guys talk about how they and 17 other men from all over the world owned a share of the club and as a whole they brought the nightclub together and made it what it was. You thought about how that was so many guys and you also vaguely wondered if they were all also as attractive as the 4 in front of you right now and if so when was the next orgy? 

A soft touch on your upper arm startled you out if your dirty thoughts, it was Lucas gently caressing your arm, he gave a crooked smile at your reaction and his right eyebrow arched a bit, you wondered if he could see down your shirt from his angle.

"I'm Lucas, what is your name? " his voice was deep and smooth, he had a heavy accent to his words unlike Johnny and Jaehyun, Ten had an accent but it wasnt like Lucas's.

"My name is y/n" was all you could breath out.

"Y/n," he repeated, the sound of your name with his accent was so sexy you suddenly had a new appreciation for your own name. He said something else after but it wasnt English, it sounded like Chinese? You cursed yourself for wasting your high school career learning spanish when you could have taken Chinese instead.

Before you could respond you heard one of your favorite songs come on and you jumped up to go look at the dance floor as it was flooded with beautiful bodies. You ran over and watched the people dance, girating and moving along with the heavy bass and addicting rhythm, they were all sweaty and disheveled but they all looked so damn hot. 

Finishing up your third drink you felt the warmth of the alcohol spread through your body and the thundering of the heavy base echoed in your pulse and soon you were standing there holding on to the railing, hips swaying to the song, all the sudden you felt a big pair of hands gently grab your hips and from behind, Lucas leaned down to your ear,

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and you turned and nodded exitedly he smiled and lead you down the set of stairs onto the crowded dancefloor. Immediately you let the music take you. Your body was not your own as the mix of drinks and music had you moving your body and without thinking found yourself grinding back onto Lucas's big firm body. Not feeling shy himself, he let his hands run along your body feeling all your curves and lines. It was heavenly. You turned to face him and again was floored by how gorgeous he was, he never took his eyes off of you as you both danced. His eyes were hypnotic, beautiful brown and intense, framed by long lashes, the look in them was primal, like he was ready to devour you at any second and honestly you would have let him. As the song progressed you felt yourself start to get more and more wound up, the feeling of Lucas's soft warm lips on your ear and neck definitely didnt help. Feeling bold you snaked your hand down to his crotch and found a semi-hard suprise in his trousers, you heard his breathy gasp as you gave a little squeeze, he pulled back slightly to meet your eyes and you could tell by the look on his face that it was on.

He leaned down again and with a smooth sexy voice he said something to you in Chinese. You could see his lovely lips moving but you had no clue what he was saying, but based on the aroused look on his face and the questioning arch of his eyebrow you felt like you knew what he was asking. After a beat you nodded and he smirked, turning he grabbed your hand and led you to diffrent set of stairs towards the back of the club. It led up to a grand set if double doors, after he pulled out a heavy key ring full of keys, he unlocked it and led youbdown a long hallway and eventually into a room that looked like a luxury hotel room. There was a large comfy looking bed, a TV some dressers and an adjoining bathroom. The sound proofing must have been magical because you couldnt hear a sound from outside, had you not known any better you never would have thought you were in a nightclub at that moment. The only sound you hear in the room was the thundering of your hearbeat and the sound of Lucas taking his black blazer off. 

You turned around and met his gaze, you felt your breath hitch and your core throb in inticipation as he walked towards you. Slowly, he reached up and caressed your cheek then running his thumb over your bottom lip, he spoke to you again in his language and you just loved the way he was talking to you, you may not of understood him but it was beautiful when he spoke. In response you reached up and planted your lips on his. The kiss quickly went from sweet to needy and his soft lips became more desprate and intense. Feeling brave and not breaking your make out session, you reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel more of him but out of impatience he reached down and just tore the whole damn shirt open, you could hear buttons scatter and bounce all over the floor, you gasped suprised but he just let out the sexiest chuckle then pulled you back in for a kiss this time letting his toungue explore more. 

Your ran you hands along his torso and chest, it turned you on how solid he was, clearly he worked out and the feeling if his tight abs and pecs was so nice. Taking some time himself to explore your body you felt him reach down and slowly lift your skirt and with both hands he grabbed your ass, both cheeks fitting prefectly in his big hands, you felt a smile on his lips and he lifted you and walked you over to the bed. Based on the hardness in his pants and the uregency in his kisses you knew he needed you right away but the way he layed you on the bed and gently went to undo the lace of your top, so calm and caring, it drove you crazy. 

After removing your top he slid your skirt and underwear off leaving you fully exposed for him and after a bit of marveling at your nude body he leand down and started tasting every inch of you, he started kissing and licking little bits of your neck then making his way to your sensitive breasts, the way his mouth licked and nipped and bit was turning you into a pathetic mewling mess. You were almost begging him for his cock, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he layed on you and proceeded to grind your core against his clothed member. The friction provided some relief but you were still desperate. He groned into your chest and then brought his lips to yours, 

"Be patient." He whispered against your lips all you could do was whine in response.

Again be brought his lips down and started teasing the skin on your torso, me moved painfully slow all the way to your navel, you knew where he was headed next and your chest rose and fell fast as you waited patiently, he looked up at you and the sight of you looking down at him deperate and needy made him smile, you wanted to smack him for his cockiness but you needed him to go further so you shimmied your hips under him hoping he would get the hint, but still he stayed watching your reactions, eyebrow arched.

"Lucas," you whined and then without warning his head dipped down and you felt his toungue dive deep in your folds

"Oh FUCK!" your cried both in suprise and at the sudden stimulation to your most sensitive parts.

He was showing no mercy at your sensitive clit, he was eating you out like he was starved, you could feel his tounge brutally attacking your clit, you had to grab on to his soft brown hair for dear life as you screamed his name. After a bit you felt him use his fingers to tease your entrance and you just knew if he used his long fingers you would be completely unraveled. He teased your entrance for a bit with one finger before he again looked up at you making full eye contact as he alowly inserted it all the way. Again he had you throwing all the curse words ever created. His fingers where so big and long you couldnt even imaginge how his cock was. Without warning he added a second finger and proceeded to stretch you out as he pumped his fingers in and out of you while not letting up on his assult on your clit.

'this dude is relentless' you thought as you felt your mind melt at the intense pleasure you were feeling.

Faster than you anticipated you felt the pressure build in your stomach and you started to shake, and your felt yourself trying to escape his hold but his hands held your hips down firm and you weren't able to escape as you approached your climax. Without slowing down at all Lucas pushed you over the edge and you came on his toungue and fingers all while screaming his name. 

You layed there there trying to catch your breath as Lucas got up and removed his pants and boxers, you loked up and you couldnt help but gasp at how he looked standing there compleatly nude, body sculpeted and lean, arms big and stong and when you looked down and saw your assumtions were right, his dick was long, reaching to his navel as it stood hard and ready, you suddenly forgot that you had just came once and already you craved more of this man who was sex incarnate.

He climed back on the bed and crashed his lips and to yours, you could taste yourself on his lips as his skillfull toungue mingled with yours. He reached down in between your legs tangled with his and lined his memeber up with your entrance he gazed into your eyes and watched your face contort with pleasure as he pushed himself into you. You swore you could see stars he was so big, he streached you out more than you have ever been before. He grunted and his breath became shaky as he slowly bottomed out in you. He stayed still letting you adjust but you were beyond patience, 

" Lucas please, fuck me" you moaned reaching up to grasp his wide shoulders. He moaned in response and then started moving. You could feel every movement as his big manhood stretched and stroked your walls in all the right spots, he filled you so well and for a moment you forgot your own name. His grunts and deep groans were music to your ears as he picked up the pace, pounding deep into you. 

Suddenly he pulled out of you and you gasped at the empty feeling he left behind. he leaned back on his knees then pulled you up onto his lap, you straddled his hips as he entered you again and he bucked his hips up, you let out a scream in suprise and pleasure as he was able to reach even deeper from the new position, once he got situated he proceeded to fuck up into you while all you could do was wrap your arms around his neck and hold on for dear life, again for the third time that night this man had your brain melting and you seeing stars and the moon and the whole damn galaxy. All you could do was scream his name over and over, again you felt the coil in your belly as he contiued his animalistic pace. His moans became more frequent which let you know he was close as well. He reached in between you and with his thumb toyed with your clit pushing you faster to your finish, with one last scream of his name you came on his dick but he didnt let up on his pace letting you ride your high for a little longer while he tried to chase his. You decided to help him out and quickly you stopped him and climbed off his lap, laying on your stomach in front of him, taking as much of his cock in your mouth as you could and started to show him how you were also skilled with your tongue. 

As you bobbed your head on his length you used your toungue to move and swipe quickly inder the head. He groaned loudly at the new feeling around his cock and he dug his hand in your hair as his climax approached. Finally, throwing his head back with a guttural cry, he came hard. Thick ropes hit your throught as you tried your hardest to swallow it all. 

When he came down from his high you took your mouth off his member with a small pop and he looked down and smiled at you. You got up and layed,back down, on the bed. He crawled over to you and took you into his arms and captured your lips with his in a sweet slow kiss. You let yourself relax in his embrace and part of you felt like you should say something but on the other hand you felt content just laying there cuddling in silence. You felt yourself starting to doze off since you were exhausted and Lucas was big and warm wrapped around you, you were pretty relaxed when you felt something on your nipple you looked down and Lucas was brushing his fingers over your breasts groping them slowly, you looked up at him questioningly and he gave you the biggest smile, he almost looked like a silly kid in that moment. All he said was,

"Again?" 

Oh lord help you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day for someon on tumblr so if there are mistakes I'm sorry.


End file.
